Run with your heart
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Sometimes it takes one selfless act to change a whole situation for the better. Love found, lives saved.


Oneshot i wrote i hope you guys like it.

The battle raged on Drago's men firing at the Dragons, the whole place was in chaos. While Eret was starting to get the hang of riding Stormfly hr had to admit he wasn't particularly fond of heights. Gripping onto the dragon he stiffened feeling Drago's eyes on him as they flew.

Eret gazed down refusing to meet the man's eye's at one point they had almost been friends, though Drago would push him around more than anything.

He saw Drago's point both losing family due to dragon's but after Stormfly, these kind riders. He didn't see it the same way. He just wished Drago would see reason.

A war didn't have to happen.

"You have to put me down". Eret shouted over the chaos.

"Are you crazy!?". Astrid shouted just as loudly. "He'll kill you!".

"Listen ive known him the past 7 years maybe i can reason with him. Or at least distract him. Please Astrid i want to prevent anyone else from getting hurt if i can help it".

Astrid gave Eret an long hard look she let out a quiet sigh before ordering Stormfly to drop him off,jumping off thr Dragon Eret swallowed thickly as Drago's cold eyes bored into his soul.

"Drago". Eret took a few steps back as the older male advanced towards him. He let out a gasp as Drago's hand grabbed his neck much like on the ship. "Drago". Eret gasped "please listen to me".

"You betrayed me". The man growled. "Your lucky I don't kill you right here for all to see".

"Eret!". Astrid said with alarm. She went to rush to his side when Hiccup stopped her.

Drago growled eyes gazing coldly at Eret whose eyes were pleading and in pain. Snarling he threw the younger man onto the ground towering over him.

"Next time we meet you won't be so lucky". Drago said in a growly deep voice. He started to walk away.

"Drago". Eret stood struggling. "Don't do this, it doesn't have to be this way".

Two dragons were duking it out sending bouts of fire at each other, Eret's eyes went wide as a blast was sent towards Drago back turned.

"Watch out!". Drago felt something slam into his back hurling him towards the ground. Snarling Drago spun around his eyes widening as he saw Eret who laid motionlessly on the ground. Body injured a mark from a blast that had came straight for him.

Eret almost looked.

No…

"Eret!". Astrid screamed from above on Stormfly.

It was like the war suddenly stopped everything pausing from Dragons to humans. Hiccup's heart clenched as he saw what was suppose to be a new friend. A new allie. Dead? Was he dead?.

"No, no, no, no,". To Hiccup's astonishment Drago abandoned his staff rushing to the younger man, he knelt next to Eret gently grabbing him by the shoulders. The usually angry man who had frightened even his father.

Scared.

The riders touched down as Drago tugged Eret close to his chest, burying his head into Eret's shoulder. Stoick and Valka touched down next to him his father who checked his son to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine". Hiccup reassured his dad. "But Drago i…i don't understand".

"Neither do I son. Never have I seen Drago Buldvist care about anyone but himself. Ive seen many a cruel men but never like him. I did not even think Drago was capable of anything but hate".

"Eret did". Astrid spoke quietly next to them. "He asked me to let him try to reason with Drago. But I never thought".

"We have to help". Valka spoke up removing her mask. She slowly edged towards Drago but not before Stoick grabbed her wrist.

"Stoick". Valka hissed quietly. "This one moment could make all the difference between peace and war. I am going to help if I can. Imagine how many Dragon's lives could be spared. How many of our own kind. Besides Eret could be still alive he needs help".

Tugging out of the Chief's grip Valka slowly made her way over to the two man, she gently placed a hand on Drago's shoulder who spun around snarling.

"I just want to help". Valka's tone calm. "It's OK. Were not going to hurt him".

"Like i would let you". Drago's voice low yet an emotion to it. Pulling back he gazed at the unconscious man.

"Drago i know you don't like us or our Dragon's that's fine. But let us help for Eret's sake please". She pleaded.

Drago slowly lowered Eret down, but stayed close mistrust and hostility in his frame. Valka breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.

"He's alive but he needs meds. I need to take him to my home".

"Valka the dragons. Drago will".

"FALL BACK". Drago ordered loudly to his fleeting ships. "THERE WILL NOT BE A WAR TODAY".

Drago glared at the astonished riders.

"Even I am not stupid enough not to bow out gracefully in order to get someone I care about help. But do not think this means were friends".

"I wouldn't dream of it". Valka grinned she called to her Dragon which quickly came to her aid. She didn't dare try pick Eret up with Drago hovering over him protectively. Even she knew not to cross Drago Bludvist.

How this young man had brought such a protective side out of the usually cruel, cold, hostile man astounded her.

Obviously Eret was an amazing man himself, and Valka knew if they didn't save him, do something fast. They would feel Drago's wrath. And nobody not even her son could stop him.

"Come". She gestured towards her Dragon. "Lets get Eret some help". Standing up Drago gently scoped up Eret cradling the younger man against his armor. Ignoring Valka's extended hand he gently hoped onto the Dragon. A soft chuckle escaping the woman's mouth.

"Meet us there". She yelled to her husband and son. "Lead the others you know where to go. I'm going to go ahead. We cant waist any more time".

Drago ignored the cold shielding the harsh winter from Eret's weakened body, he brushed his large hand through Eret's hair. Cold heart clenching as the man's features turned into one of pain.

"Shh your alright". Drago's deep voice holding a soothing twang to it. He rested his head on top of Eret's whose trembling slowly slowed. Body melting into the warmer larger frame. "That's it your safe. Nobody's going to harm you on my watch".

Valka kept her gaze ahead as they entered the icy entrance she had no idea how to process this information, ever since she left Berk she had came across Drago multiple occasions and never once had he shown anything but hostile or malicious.

Yet here was a young man younger then 30 breaking past Drago's wall,leaving a man with a reputation of uncaring. To give up on a war just to save him.

She didn't understand it. She didn't have to understand it, she was just grateful to the opportunity she had been given. These turn of events had literately stopped a war.

For now.

Landing onto the grassy ground she jumped off her Dragon which Drago followed, much more gently she noticed. His strong arms carrying the limp frame.

"Come lay him down here". Valka ordered gently jumping into her Tree to fetch supplies.

Laying Eret down Drago settled next to him his large hand gently taking Eret's into his own, thumb gently tracing a small spot on his hand.

He ignored the rest of thr group as they came into the grassy room, his eyes never taken off Eret.

"Your going to be alright". Drago's voice echoing around them. "I promise".

Stoick getting off skull crusher went to aid his wife ans within a few mins returned with a bowl of meds. She knelt next to Eret on the other side. Giving Drago the bowl.

"Here have him drink this".

Tugging Eret into a sitting position Drago put the bowl to his lips encouraging him to drink,after half way through the young mans eyes fluttered open.

"Drago?". Eret mumbled dazed. Blinking a few times he glanced up coming face to face with the larger male. Eyes softened an unreadable expression on his face. He jolted forward in panic groaning as his head started to hurt.

Two large hands kept him in place a gentle squeeze prompting him to relax.

"I'm not going to hurt you". His voice soft gruff, ans for the first time concerned. "You saved my life. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way". Drago swallowed thickly trying not to show emotions with everyone around. "I do not want you to put yourself in harm's way again".

Eret's heart jolted with warmth he bit his lip glancing at Valka who smiled gently standing up.

"C'mon lets give them a bit of privacy".

As the riders left Eret glanced at Hiccup who nodded to him a soft smile on his face, prompting Eret's to twitch.

Turning back to Drago he noticed the male still wouldn't meet his eyes, cringing from pain he maneuvered himself to face Drago reaching a hand up to gently cup his cheek.

Drago jerked his gaze up at Eret eye's fluttering shut leaning into the touch.

"Its alright". Eret's accent soft. "Nobody is here with us".

Eret felt Drago softly barrel into him his head buried into his shoulder large arms coming to wrap themselves around Eret's frame, who gently placed his hand on the back of Drago's head hushing him gently.

Sobs shook Drago's frame Eret resting his head on top of Drago's, he held tightly allowing the older man to know he was there. After a few moments Drago pulled back face burning with humiliation at the aspect of crying in front of Eret.

"Hey". Drago glanced up at the soft tone. Meeting kind eyes. "Its just me here. And i'm not gonna judge you alright?". He pressed his forehead to the males lips twitching as the larger male let out a content sigh.

"Is everything OK?". Hiccup came back into the room looking hesitant. Toothless trailing in behind him.

"Yeah". Eret gripped Drago's hand gently feeling the older man stiffen at the Dragon rider. "Everything's fine." He grinned. "Your mom is wonderful at medicine making I feel much better".

"I'll relay her the message". Hiccup grinned. "Mom wants you to stay overnight tonight just to make sure everything is OK. Your more then welcome to leave tomorrow". He paused. "We'd love it if you'd stay in Berk. I think you'd be a great asset to our team".

Eret went quiet for a moment biting his lip he glanced at Drago who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Or we can talk about this later?". Hiccup suggested nervously noticing the change in Drago's denemer.

"Can you give us a few moments?".

"Sure sure come on Toothless" Hiccup seemed happy to get out of there. As did his Dragon.

Drago stood facing away from him looking at the scenery.

"Drago..".

"I can understand if you'd like to stay here". There was a weariness to his tone. "You seem to get along great with them. I wouldn't want ti take that from you".

Drago struggled with his emotions having a different view on Eret he realized just what a fool he'd been. Treating such a kind man with such distain. Eret had been loyal to the end. Sure he had swayed but even he Drago Buldvist had to admit Eret seemed to enjoy the riders and their Dragons. And as cruel as he may be.

He couldn't ask Eret to come with him.

"Hey look at me".

Drago slowly turned to look at Eret who gave him a gentle smile. He pressed his forehead to Drago's looking him in the eye.

"How about this ill find a place close to Berk but not in it. We could live there together. That way you could do the things you like to do. And I can go to Berk whenever I want and you don't have to if you don't want to".

"Are you suggesting we move in together?". A brief look of surprise filtered across Drago's features.

"Ah..i mean". Eret's accent heavy. "I thought you know you'd have a home. I know you have your ship but". He rubbed his neck. "I thought you'd like a home to come to but if you...".

Eret went silent as Drago lifted his chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. He had on a smirk but a twinkle of happiness in his eyes.

"Sounds perfect". Drago placed a cherished kiss on his lips making Eret jolt for a moment before letting out a soft hum leaning into the touch.

This wasn't the way Drago expected his day to go,wasn't the plan he had made.

But this was better.

Much better.


End file.
